yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michio Hamasaki
Michio Hamasaki (浜崎 通夫 Hamasaki Michio) is an OC created by Michio-Kun. Appearance Michio's uniform is always unique, even if customized by the player. He usually wears a white polo with a black parka, but doesn't prefer to show it in his I.D. picture. He has messy, feathered dark grey hair that fans around his head and he wears glasses. His eyes are cyan. Personality He has many personas or so, but the distinct one that appears in his Student Info is gentle. If he saw a corpse or witnessed a murder of a student who he doesn't care about, he'll praise you and continue his routine. If he saw a blood, he'd clean it up. He has a meter like the sanity meter, except it's called 'Fury' meter. If he has been bullied or an event causes him to be in a fit, he may either murder. The more low the meter is, the more chance he'll kill others. And if he murders someone, the fury meter goes up. *'Witnessing Murder: '''If there are many witnesses, he'd smile for a bit and run to a safe area. If there are only a few witnesses, he'd praise the murderer, either do something depending on the level of his meter and avoid him/her for the rest of the day. *'Discovering a Corpse: He'd drag it to another area where it can't be seen and may also either mutilate it more. *'Discovering Blood: '''He'd clean it up. *'Witnessing Someone Visibly Insane: 'He'd notice the person and there's reputation damage if the meter is high. If the meter is on medium, he'll notice the person but there's no reputation damage. If it's low, he'll get the tendency to murder. *'Witnessing Someone Holding a Weapon: 'He'd notice the person and there's reputation damage if the meter is high. If the meter is on medium, he'll notice the person but there's no reputation damage. If the meter is low, he'll take the weapon and try to murder. *'Witnessing Someone Taking a Panty Shot: 'He'd smirk and ask the person to send that picture to him. *'Witnessing Someone Being Bullied: '''He'd do anything to distract the bullies and if they still didn't stop, he'd attack the bullies. Backstory A person who grew up in the suburbs of Japan. He had been known to be cute and helpful but an outcast. He is known to be quiet but is very talkative when spending time with his friends though. His friends know about his motives in killing but tends to avoid the topic when talking to random students. He had been bullied as a child. When he sees violence, his old instincts of a helpless victim kick in which makes him an easy target when murdering random students in front of him. But if his friends are murdered in front of him, he'll do anything to stop you. Routine https://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/User:Michio-Kun?action=edit&section=3''' At 7:05 AM, Michio enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he walks into the plaza, to the right side of the fountain, and gossips with his friends. If they are not currently at the right side of the fountain at the moment, Michio will roam around school hallways and if he stumbles to one of them, he follows them. At 8:00 AM, Michio would sit in the fountain for a while and use his phone and goes to class at 8:25 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to spend his time at the rooftop. Michio walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. He then heads to his locker and changes from his indoor shoes to his outdoor shoes, then he participates in club activities until the end of the day Relationships Ayano Aishi He fell in love with her at first sight when he saw her in the school grounds during the entrance ceremony. Just like a yandere, he'd murder anyone to have Ayano, but finds murdering a hassle. Budo Masuta He fell in love at first sight too when he was late for class and was running and bumped into him. The Delinquents He likes some of them but finds them annoying because of the rude remarks they make when he passes them during cleaning time. Info-chan He praises Info-chan because she offers drops and panty shots. He already bought panty shots from Info-chan but pretends to despise Info-chan so no one finds him weird. Friends He has no best friends at the moment but cares about his friends so much. He usually has group of friends. Family He loves his family so much but he doesn't show it to them. He's quiet when at home and doesn't tend to talk to them. Quotes ``That's great! I can help you if you want!`` He'd walk away after that. -Witnessing someone murder when his meter is high. ``I can help you..!`` He'd then forcibly grab the corpse. -Witnessing someone murder when his meter is on medium. ``Wow.`` He'd run up to the murderer, grab the weapon and stab the corpse more. -Witnessing someone murder when his meter is low. ``I'd praise whoever did this..!`` He'd then hide the body and mutilate it more. -Discovering a corpse no matter what level his meter is. ``Is there a need for you to have that weapon..?`` -Seeing someone with a weapon when his meter is high. ``I'll take that..`` -Seeing someone with a weapon when his meter is low. ``Eh? Having a fit?`` -Seeing someone visibly insane when his meter is high. ``Hmm..`` -Seeing someone visibly insane when his meter is low. ``I wonder whose blood is this..`` He'd then clean up the blood. -Discovering blood. ``Wow, nice job. It'd be great if you send that to me later..!`` -Witnessing someone take panty shots. Trivia *He used to be part of Photography Club but didn't fit in. He also used to be part of the Art Club but found it somewhat a hassle. *Sometimes, he'd randomly visit the Art club and participate in club activities if he had nothing to do. *He may not participate in club activities once in a while and stalk Budo for the rest of the day. *He's the only student to have a unique uniform. *He tried to murder someone when he was in 1st Year but planned too much that he never had the opportunity to murder. *He arrives at school late once in a while, arriving at 8:25. PS: I'd love to roleplay with you if you want! >_< Category:OCs Category:Male Category:Gaming Club Category:Michio's OC Category:WIP Category:Akademi High School Category:Students Category:Gentle Category:Kind Category:Bisexual Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:2nd Years